Field
Some embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to methods and devices for determining a concentration of an analyte in a sample, such as an analyte in a sample of bodily fluid, as well as methods and devices which can be used to support the making of such determinations. Some embodiments of the disclosure relate to a sample cell for holding a sample fluid. Various embodiments of the disclosure also relate to systems and methods to withdraw fluids (e.g. blood) through a port of a multi-lumen catheter such that the contamination from other ports is reduced
Description of Related Art
It is advantageous to measure the levels of certain analytes, such as glucose, in a bodily fluid, such as blood). This can be done, for example, in a hospital or clinical setting when there is a risk that the levels of certain analytes may move outside a desired range, which in turn can jeopardize the health of a patient. Currently known systems for analyte monitoring in a hospital or clinical setting may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, present fluid withdrawal techniques can result in fluid (e.g. blood) being withdrawn at a fast rate and/or at high pressures which can lead to contamination of the withdrawn blood particularly in multi-lumen catheters, where fluids from the other ports of the multi-lumen catheter can contaminate the withdrawn blood. Systems and methods described herein can reduce the contamination of the withdrawn fluid.